democracivfandomcom-20200215-history
Offices of the Mayor
Offices of the Mayor are the city-local extensions of the Executive Branch of the Government, it is responsible for all city matters that are not explicitly assigned to another level or branch of the Government including but not limited to: managing production, citizen workforce and an advisory role in city placement [Constitution Art. 3, Sec. 3, §a]. FULL CONSTITUTION TEXT Elections and Terms Term * There are currently no term limits as defined by the law or the Constitution for Mayors. Controversy and Judiciary Opinion * The Constitution is not worded clearly about what takes place four weeks after a new city is founded and it's open to interpretation: "A mayor, while he/she may help in guiding where their city will be placed, officially has his/her term begin when their city is founded. From there, they get four weeks in office before the next election." Art. 3, Sec. 3, §a(ii) * Supreme Justice u/ArturPlaysGames (party affilliations on 01/09/17: GSI and FCL), who is the current Dean at MLU, opinedSupremeJustice ArturPlaysGames interprets the Constitution. amid a discussion of their own petition for amendment of mayoral terms that currently there is no term limits for mayors prescribed by the constitution at all as well as no election triggers with the exception of the "New Cities" constitutional provision; ArturPlaysGames then rallied the petition to adopt a 6 week term limit for mayors with the reason for the 6 week term length being favorable alignment with ministerial elections which are also 6 weeks apart as well as claimed increase of the mayors efficiency. About a day later ArturPlaysGames turned tables and confirmed that all mayors are indeed up for reelection.Supreme Justice u/ArturPlaysGames confirms mayoral elections. New Cities * A Mayor is elected every time a Settler "gets up for production" Art. 3, Sec. §a(i) ** Once elected the Mayor only serves in advisory capacity until the time of settlement of their target city. Art. 3, Sec. 3, §a(ii) Special cases * "The capital shall also have a mayor, but he or she shall be elected only after the second city is founded. Until that time, the ministry will run the capital." Art. 3, Sec. 3, §a(iii) Powers Staffing * "If it is necessary, the mayor may create positions under him or her to help manage the city. They may either appoint or hold an election for these positions". [Constitution Art. 3, Sec. 3, §a(iv)] City Garrison * A mayor is limited to having a garrison of 2 units of any type, all other units are under the Generals control. Art. 3, Sec. 3, §a(v) National Levies Great People * The Office of the Mayor is obligated, under The Constitution, to provide for Ministerial employ any and all Great People that might be born in their cities. [Constitution Art. 3, Sec. 3, §a(vi)] Ministerial Relations Conscription Peacetime * The Offices of the Mayor may be compelled by a 4/5 ministerial vote, in course of emergency, to order unit training at the next available opportunity within the limit set by the ministry with the limit being no less than 20 days. The Offices of the Mayour may also be compelled by a 5/5 ministerial vote to order production of a World Wonder as the next construction project. [Constitution Art. 3, Sec. 4, §b(i)(ii)] Wartime * The Offices of the Mayor may be compelled to train military units with a 4/5 ministerial vote and approval from the General, The Constitution does not specify whether the mayor could be compelled to cancel a current production project or the training would take place when the current project is done. Art. 3, Sec. 4, §c Grievances and Recall Protocol * If The offices of the Mayor wish to bring a grievance against a Minister and the issue lies outside of the scope of The Constitution then The offices of the Mayor may take the matter to the Supreme Court if the two sides are unable to arrive at a compromise. [Constitution Art. 3, Sec. 4, §d] * The Mayors of different cities, given that there are at least three Mayors, may vote on recall of a Minister with the following procedure in place Art. 3, Sec. 5, §a(ii): *# If there are three mayors, a ⅔ vote is necessary, if four, then ¾, if 5, then ⅗, and it continues in this pattern. *# The Constitution does not make explicit declarations on the exact process instead referring to the mayoral recall process which reads: "If a majority (½+1) of the registered voters want said minister or mayor removed, they will be, and a by-election will be held within the specified amount of time to replace them." Art. 3, Sec. 5, §a(i). The Constitution does not explicitly declare whether Judicial approval is needed as to the cause of the Recall or a mayoral vote is sufficient by itself. Mayoral Recall - two ways. There are 2 ways a mayor could be recalled, the 2nd way was created to balance the Executive Branch [Constitution Art. 3, Sec. 5, §a]: IBI - Inactivity, Betrayal, Ineptitude. Art. 3, Sec. 5, §a(i) # A petition signed by at least 10% of registered voters calling for recall and an approval from the Judicial Branch as to the reason of the recall is needed to officiate the proceedings of the recall. # "If a majority (½+1) of the registered voters want said minister or mayor removed, they will be, and a byelection will be held within the specificied amount of time to replace them." Art. 3, Sec. 5, §a(i) Ministry vote. Art. 3, Sec. 5, §a(ii) The Ministry may initiate mayor recall proceedings as follows: # A 3/5 ministerial vote and Judicially approved cause. # A general vote is held and of the majority (½+1) votes in favor of the recall then "...said mayor will be recalled and a byelection held to replace said mayor, which is not to exceed the specificied amount of time." Art. 3, Sec. 5, §a(ii) Aftermath * Once the Recall proceeding have conlcuded the party of the recalled ex-mayor will pick a replacement, if there was no affiliation then an expedited by-election will be held. Art. 3, Sec. 5, §a(iii) References __FORCETOC__